Little Lion Man
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: After the lonely hearts gathering, Blaine gives Kurt a little something to show Kurt that he really does care. Hope you like it!


**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is extremely random but it just popped into my head and I had to write it. Hope you enjoy all the boy fluff…and the literal fluff too.  
>Lessthanthree<br>Katie  
><strong> 

The night went well. It was full of smiles and laughter and fun and the love between the two glee clubs filled the small restaurant. Seeing his new friends and his old friends come together to support him, helped to mend the hole left in his heart from Blaine's rejection earlier that week. Even said very boy seemed to be paying him a lot of attention. Blaine was practically glued to his side the whole night, laughing at his jokes, participating enthusiastically in all his conversations, just making sure he was having a good time in general. He was having a good time. He had been worried that his confession would have made things awkward but Blaine was far too great of a person and a friend for that. Somewhere in the back of Kurt's mind, he thought that all the platonic affection might be Blaine's way of clearing a guilty conscious but Kurt chose not to care about that. Instead, he chose to enjoy the happy moments he got to spend with his friends, old and new, and the boy who was easily the best friend he had ever had.

"Hey."

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yup, all finished."

"Thanks for helping. This would have taken me hours by myself and now I can still pop in the horror movie and dig into the ice cream. Can't break tradition."

"Well, I um, got you a friend that could maybe be your new movie buddy."

"What?"

"I know it's dumb but I saw it and I thought you and I don't know…"

"You got me a Valentine's Day gift?"

"Yeah, I mean Valentine's Day is all about letting the people you love know you love them and there are so many different types of love and you've easily become my best friend and I'm just really glad you're in my life."

"Blaine…"

"Just open it. It's nothing amazing."

"Ok…"

Kurt took the silver gift bag from Blaine's hands, not missing the way their fingers brushed as or the way his cheeks flushed at the contact. Kurt was very glad they were the only two around. The bag was big but light and stuffed neatly with white and pink tissue paper. Kurt was still a little astonished by all this. It was one thing for Blaine to get him a gift but it was another for him to wrap it so carefully. It was just another little piece of proof that Blaine really cared. Kurt removed the crinkly paper and set it gently on the table beside them. For some reason he felt the need to keep the wrapping from this gift. He reached into the depths of the bag to have his hand met by something soft and squishy and fury. There was no mistaking that it was a stuffed animal of sorts. He didn't know why the prospect of getting a stuffed animal at the age of sixteen excited him so much but it did. Maybe it was because he hadn't gotten one in years, maybe it was because they were a symbol of childhood comfort, maybe it was because he could cuddle with it and be reminded that there was someone who cared enough, loved him enough, in a platonic way of course, to give it to him.

As he pulled the animal from its shiny, silver cage he was surprised once more. Kurt had been expecting a bear. Not that there was really any reason to except for the fact that they were the most abundant of stuffed animals on store shelves. Blaine didn't settle for common though. Why would he? There was nothing common about their friendship. Their companionship and draw to each other was deeper than most and therefore deserved a deeper gift. Of course, at the end of the day it was still a stuffed animal produced in the masses and sold at countless store around the country but the simple fact that the big brown eyes staring up at him were partially covered by a shaggy mane, stained gold by the sun and that the paws that he held in his hand belonged on the African savannah not the North American forest made all the difference to Kurt.

"Blaine….it's a l-lion…..the courage thing."

"Yeah. I just thought it was kinda cute."

"It's adorable and incredibly sweet. Thank-you Blaine. This is the first time someone's ever given me a Valentine's Day gift."

"Well you better not forget about it once you start collecting them be the wheelbarrow full."

As Kurt lay in bed that night, his little lion cub pulled snuggly to his chest, he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the hug Blaine had given him goodnight, all the hugs Blaine had given him goodnight over the past few months. They were special, they were; there was no question about it. Not that Kurt had much experience with hugs from boys but Blaine's arms always had a way of encasing him, protecting him, taking him away from all the pain and transporting him to a place of warmth and sun and love. Maybe that love wasn't a romance but after tonight, Kurt no longer thought that the lack of romance was because Blaine didn't want it. Blaine just wasn't ready. The mixed signals weren't really mixed; Blaine had wanted to flirt with him, wanted him to flirt back, wanted Kurt to feel special and loved and tried his best to do fulfill that in the only way he was capable of at the time. The attention and the present wasn't an apology or a tool to rid Blaine of guilt, they were a promise, a quiet promise, a promise that not everybody would understand, that only Kurt would understand, a promise that one day Blaine would be ready and when that time came Kurt would be the only boy in his mind. Kurt didn't know how long he would have to wait but he honestly didn't care because now he knew it would come, knew his best friend would be by his side until it did and his little lion cub would be there to give him courage when Blaine couldn't.


End file.
